New Door, New Life
by SweetDreams78
Summary: Life, what was I really supposed to think of it. All I can think of is the struggle, the pain, the sadness, how I'm surviving the next day, how I'm going to pay bills, provide food, and continue doing what I do every day even though it disgusts me. Fate, Is this what I'm fated to do, is this really how I'm going to live my life till I die? Is this karma?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Prologue: Life

When one door closes, another opens; but we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door that we do not see the one that has opened for us.

Alexander Graham bell

.

.

.

Life, what was I really supposed to think of it. All I can think of is the struggle, the pain, the sadness, how I'm surviving the next day, how I'm going to pay bills, provide food, and continue doing what I do every day even though it disgusts me. Fate, Is this what I'm fated to do, is this really how I'm going to live my life till I die? Is this karma? What the hell did I do in my previous life to deserve this…

My son, my dear baby, my Kiseki. He's the only reason I live, the thought of leaving him would torment my soul in Agony; I wouldn't be able to handle it. I remember like it was yesterday; I was at the cheapest hospital I could afford, and trust me when I say it should be shut down. I was in labor for the last seventeen excruciating hours, distressing over my baby because of my fever. The nurses couldn't give me an epidural analgesia because it could hinder the delivery. Seventeen excruciating hours of stress and worry, I thought I would lose him before he even had his first breath of life. I didn't want to lose him just as I did my 'family'.

Another good hour later I was almost fully dilated at eight cm meters and was told I would be able to begin pushing when I gain two more centimeters. The contractions were beginning to also speed up, the pain; it was unbearable as salted water began to streak down my face. The fever didn't help at all, it made it so much worse, my body felt like it was burning; it was so hot I was beginning to get flashes of cold running through me like pulses of a heart beat. But every precious thing you gain comes with a price right? And I was determined to get my baby even if I had to last through this pain another twenty four hours.

I slowly opened my dazed eyes to see the nurse come in, slowly shutting the door as if not to awaken me. I thought I was high when I saw that she split into two people, one more imperceptible than the other. I watched her as much as I could, but my eyes wouldn't follow my command and stay open. I flickered them back open to see that she had disappeared once again. How many seconds, minutes, hours has it been? Did my baby not want to meet me? Did it predict that I wasn't going to be a good mother?

Doubt and weariness began to gnaw at my thoughts, slowly leaking in more insecurity's. The dry tracks of salted water began to crack as my face scrunched up, my face betraying me as I tried with whatever might I had left to hold them back. Again, I began to cry, it was like I couldn't breathe; my throat was closing up on me as a sob left my dehydrated lips. More and more tears began to flow down my fevered face. I know, I'm a cry baby, but what was I supposed to do?

A quick two knocks hit the aged wooden door before it was opened revealing three nurses and a doctor. The one with her hair in buns came over with a pan filled with iced water, I could hear them gently knocking into the metal with every step she took. The other with a short pixie cut had two different colored blankets in her hand, one pink and another blue. While the last nurse with her hair in a pony tail was preparing the strange metal objects on a tray, sterilizing them and putting them in order it seemed. Was it finally time? Was I going to receive my precious baby?

The doctor lifted up the thin blue sheet that was covering my bottom half, before slowly nodding his almost completely depilated head. I saw his aged face frown setting deep wrinkles into his face as if they were carved there in the first place, I felt his glove covered fingers add pressure onto my already strained rectal area. I shut my eyes with a weak frown, I was honestly too irritated and tired to say or do anything; with what strength would I be able to use when it came to be delivery time?

An onset of trembles began to run through my leg, I couldn't even control them as urges to push incepted my body; joy and happiness washed over me like a cleansing waterfall when I felt this, because it was time. It was time that I put in the effort to get my precious baby. The nurse with the buns came over to me with a wet cloth and began to wipe my body clean of all the sweat that was clogging my pores. It was refreshingly cool and I felt like I gained back some energy, she wringed out cloth and set in on my forehead. It was cold against my inferno of a forehead. It made me wonder if I could be used at a human stove.

Coming back over to me, the doctor lifted up the blue sheet once again with newly gloved digits before nodding his head in a more pleased way.

"You have finally reached full dilation of 10cm, when I give you the clear you may begin pushing." He said in that gentle fatherly voice that made me think of my own only to regret after I was reminded of what he did to me.

Forty five minutes into pushing and the head could be seen, one nurse was constantly wiping me clean with refreshing cool water while the other who was handling the strange objects was by my side helping me with encouraging words. It was nice to get encouraged, it was refreshing and made me push harder with new strength that I had forgotten I had once upon a time. I remember watching TV once on pregnancy and they were on the topic of birth, I remember listening to her as she set down and distinguished my worries; she said that birth was the greatest feeling she ever experienced, knowing that your body is holding the power of giving to the world, one of the most powerful things, and as a female we get to feel it and that is was wonderful in its' own right.

Well, it makes me wonder if she was high on wine, crack, cocaine, drugs and anything you can name, because she lied. The thought of going through this pain made me want to rip out my Uterus so that it could never reproduce again or be forced to reproduce. By force, I meant that taboo word that scares all females, that makes us fearful of men; rape. That's how I'm in this situation now, but I decided to keep this gift and if it happened again, would I be able to kill it?

Another instinct to push and a clear signal from the doctor pushed my thoughts away back into my mind. Everything began to blur from there, I remember that that specific contraction lasted longer than the others; I remember that I blacked out but not fully till I heard a shrill cry break the silence in the air. 'My baby came' was my last thought before I let the dark abyss of my mind capture me and draw me into the cloyingly deep recesses of my mind.

I remember coming to slowly after what felt like years, my body was sore all over especially between my nether regions. I no longer felt hot which gave me the indication that my fever was bygone. I felt like I was bitch slapped when realization dawned on me that I have just given birth and that my baby wasn't near me. Panic settled into my body as I began frantically searched around the old room for a nurse with my baby. I faintly heard the heart monitor speed up as my panic attack began to take its course conjuring up all my old horrific memories of my rape, worries, and insecurities. Yet again, I fainted as I heard nurses run in and fingers prodding at me.

The second time I came to, I looked out the window to see that the sun had fallen and in its place stood the moon full and glowing in the darkened sky glittered with small gas orbs. Was I being punished? What's taking so long for me to hold what I had given life too? How long was fate going to continue to screw with me and my head? 'Please, please' I began to pray to whoever was listening. 'I just want to see my baby, I just want for something good to come out of my meaningless life'.

The door opened and there stood the nurse with the short pixie cut hair, and dare I say it, my prayer had been answered because there, in her arms was an infant, my baby, my flesh and blood wrapped in a soft blue cloth. 'So it was a boy' I remember thinking. I know there was shock written all over my face as if a black ink marker actually had it there. A tear slowly fell down my cheek, the moment I was waiting for was finally hear, I remember lifting my sore arms up to receive him. When I did, I remember crying, it was constant, an endless ocean flowing from my eyes. And I couldn't stop it, they were tears meant for joy that never got to flow.

I couldn't stop the cry that escaped from my lips, this feeling…

Was this what it was like to be a mother?

This feeling that I can't pinpoint; a bundle of uncontrollable emotions…

Love, protectiveness, worry, anxiousness, happiness, and so many others that I was unfamiliar with..

This baby, I will protect with all my life until I can't even flicker my eyelids…

"Little one, I shall name you Kiseki, because you are my new hope in life." I had stuttered out as I was having a hard time talking from the after affect reflexes from crying. I hugged my child, and for the first time in my life, I felt loved and wanted. I would give my child the life I never got to have even with the missing parental guidance of a male.

"Mommy" said a small voice as small dainty fingers tugged on my hand, I withdrew myself from my walk down memory lane and looked at my Kiseki. "Yes?" I questioned him as he curiously peered up at me with his Heterochromia eyes, they were so beautiful; one was an emerald green that he clearly got from me, while the other was a striking Caribbean blue. His hair, also an odd shade of icy blue; his cheeks were just so adorable you'd want to pinch them to non-existence. She was so grateful that she had been able to bear the very child that gave her hope, even though she didn't deserve him.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" He questioned me, already at the terror toddler age of 5, I had truly feared that he would inherit his father or mines temper, but he was an oddly calm child. I guess two negatives do make a positive, not just in math, but it seems in genes too.

"hmmm….does mommies baby want her to leave?" I pouted softly, I just loved to see him squirm with guilt, what mother doesn't like to tease her son?

"Moooom, that's not it, I don't want mommy to get in trouble." He said as he gave me that fearful look, there was no doubt, down the last tinniest cell in his little body; he was a mama's boy.

"Ara, don't worry about me, you are sick and It's mommies job to take care of her little cub or she turns into an angry bear." With that, I lunged at him mimicking a bear like roar, before tickling his belly. I picked him up before walking through our two bedroom apartment. Sliding the door to his room open, I kneeled down before pulling up the blanket to his futon; I gently laid him down before recovering his body. Before I left, I gave him a kiss on the forehead with a quick command of sleep.

Grabbing my coat and keys I walked out the door before I began my trip to work, it wasn't very far; thirty minutes at the most did it take me to get there. My job wasn't something I was proud of especially since my son would be known as 'the strippers son' when he grew up and actually knows what it is. I had actually planned on quitting and very soon was I going to do that, With what money I was given when my traitorous 'family' left me on the streets with my two year old son, I had saved for college. I'm determined to open a new door; NEVER will I allow him to suffer. Before I had gotten tossed out like a dirty rag at the age of eighteen, I was already two years into my college. I didn't go to a public school; in fact I was kept from society, hidden. So I excelled with private tutors who deemed me fit to graduate early.

I was the Black sheep in my father's eyes for not being a boy, but didn't he have the knowledge that it was the male's seed that decided the gender? Was my father truly as much as a fool as I believe him to be, or was he simply blaming me where he failed? But that didn't matter, my mother never helped me, what can I expect from this family. But that chapter book is closing and I'm going to open another one with a new hope, a new purpose, my Kiseki…

Arriving at the back rusted door of my soon to be old job I wrenched it opened before walking in and closing behind me. I went to my locker and opened it before stripping myself of my everyday clothes and into black leathered shorts, a short leather V neck top that ended just under my bust, and slid on some biker gloves. Today it seemed my lovely boss decided to make me wear the bad cop uniform today, closing my locker I grabbed the hat and glasses before slipping them on. I let my waist-length hair fall straight from the pale bundles they were in; I applied 'cherry' lipstick and slipped on my shoes before heading out onto stage.

The lights were on me and so were hundreds of eyes, mostly screaming out lust. I walked to the pole before nodding my head to cue the DJ I was ready. I looked around the crowd before it hit me; the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen were staring at me. They were a silver color I believe, but I couldn't fully tell because of the shades I was wearing and because the lights were practically setting fire to my eyeballs. The music began to play and I waved my hand with elegance in a slow whipping motion and grinded my hips on the side of the pole. I quickly threw my head back and forth as the music began to speed up, I was matching the beat with professional elegance.

Again I re-did my motions and threw my head back and forth before lifting my leg up in a straight 180 degree angle and wrapped it around the pole, letting my body swing around it a few times. Unwrapping my leg I used my upper body strength to lift both my legs and wrapped them around the thin metal pole. I quickly let go with my hands and dramatically leaned back and spreading my arms out like a cross, after a few seconds I let myself slide down the pole till I had my hands on the ground leaving me in a hand stand. Keeping one foot hooked on the other side of the pole, I let my other leg lean forward so that I was doing the splits in the air while on my hands.

Two seconds no longer, I got down and grinded on the floor a bit before quickly getting back up and made my way back to the pole, with one hand I swung my body around the pole three times before using both hands and climbed up the pole. Three fourth of the way up there, I used my upper strength to swing my legs and body up so that I was on the side of the pole and did the splits again. I twirled down the pole till my feet were yet again on the ground and curtsied before leaving the stage ignoring all the cheering the men did. I just wanted to leave, but of course, karma is a …. –sigh- , I walked out to the lobby and went to my boss.

"Aaah, isn't it cherry, you're the reason I make good business. It was a great show, why don't you try taking some clothes off next time, it would increase my profit." He said, such a greedy bastard. I despised him, probably more so than my own Father.

"There won't be a next time, because I'm quitting." With that I walked out the room ignoring his calls; I grabbed my keys completely forgetting to change my clothes and walked out into the winter night of January. A couple more months till Kiseki's birthday, I wonder what he wants. I was so into my thoughts I hadn't heard footsteps following me till a hand wrapped around my mouth and dragged me to the nearest alley.

It all happened so fast, that one second felt like a million years; I felt lips on my cold skin and prodding fingers caressing my covered breasts while the other worked its way up my leg. 'STOP, STOP IT, PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME' I wasn't able to use my voice, it felt like I didn't have one no matter how hard I tried. Was this how my fate was going to be? Was I going to get raped again? Would I catch a disease? Will I get pregnant again? All these thoughts were coming at me with immeasurable speed. I felt the man get yanked off me; I slowly looked up with my tear streaked dead eyes wide in terror. Pearl? So that was the color of his eyes, I didn't get to ponder any longer because at that moment, blackness seeped into my vision and I was out like a lamp.

The End

Kiseki – Hope

Ara – oh my

Heterochromia – Eyes each with a different color

epidural analgesia – Used during child birth to decrease pain

Words: 3,199


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 1: Meeting

It's lack of faith that makes people afraid of meeting challenges, and I believed in myself.

-Muhammad Ali

.

.

.

I was back in the dark abyss of my mind; once again it seems I have fainted. How long have I been out this time? There's something gnawing at my conscious, something important that I have to do, I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew it would come to me in time. I slowly tried opening my eyes, but they were as if they were glued shut. I tried hearing for my surroundings but, all I could hear was a crackling noise. A fire place perhaps?

Where was I? Did the man who was attempting to molest me take me? Question after question, thought after thought. I was doing more harm to myself rather than good mentally. I ceased my reckless thinking's and once again tried opening my eyes. Slowly and bit by bit, they opened. I blinked away the murky slime in my eyes a couple of times till I finally could get a good visual sight of where I was.

'This isn't my home' I murmured to myself. I looked around to see I was in a bed made of what felt like the softest silk in the world. Though to others who had money probably thought this was nothing more than cheap fabric. The room was amazing, something I had not seen since I had gotten kicked out of my father's house. A flat screen TV, a table with intricate fine diner designs, Vases of flowers, and beautiful mahogany wooden floors; I slipped out of the bed softly letting my bare feet touch the wooden heated floors. I curiously looked out the window to see that dawn was approaching.

I glanced around the room once again to see some particles of clothing that had been covered when I tossed the sheets at night. Walking over to them I lifted them up, It was a casual warm vanilla sweater with white pants and a pair of American Ugg boots. On the Sweater was a bright yellow sticky note that stated, well more like commanded 'get dressed'. Well beggars can't be choosers.

I spotted a door that I thought might've been the bathroom, opening it I saw that luck seemed to be on my side for just now. Walking through, I could've sworn…that this bathroom was the size of my bedroom. I set the clothes down on the marble tan counters before walking over to the shower, but one thing hit me….

'How do I turn this thing on?' I silently questioned myself, there were so many buttons. Going for the big green one, well let's say it wasn't that one because I was instantly sprayed on my sides which made me slip and fall due to utter shock.

I couldn't see anything with all the water being sprayed in my face. I randomly began to hit buttons only be sprayed in all 360 degrees, everywhere I went, turned or felt. Had water coming from it, I hit one more button and it all stopped and the top shower head came spraying water. 'FINALLY!' I thought, I walked out of the shower soaked to the bone and pulled of my soggy 'clothes'.

Thirty minutes after showering I came out the bathroom with the clothes on that for some odd reason fit me completely. I bent down and slid the Ugg boots on when I heard a jingle and looked down the necklace that had the name 'Kiseki' on it. And then it hit me, it felt like I had lost the ability to breathe when I remembered the sick child I left at home alone. What kind of mother am I?

Quickly running out the room, I ran down the stairs practically about to kill myself from the many steps I missed, but no, that didn't and wouldn't stop me even if I managed to break a leg. It wouldn't keep me from running to my baby. I wasn't paying attention when I rammed into something hard yet soft at the same time sending us crashing to the ground with me straddling it. It was so warm and it smelled good too. I moved my body into a more comfortable position where my foot was outward, when I moved I heard a grunt under me before it tensed. I quickly shot up and looked into the very eyes that I had seen when I had passed out.

"Pearl" left my lips before I could completely comprehend what I said completely.

"Whore; move." For such as beautiful man, his mouth pissed me off.

I blushed a bright red before quickly disentangling myself from his body, I stood up just as he did and quickly bowed.

"Tch, so you do know manners after all." He said, though He was belittling me, it didn't stop my insides from melting at the sound of his deep voice. It made me shiver.

"Arigato for saving me and giving me clothes, how can I ever repay you?" I said still bowing at a perfect ninety degree angle.

"Hmmm, we seem to be needing some maids, most of them quitted after a week of working here, I wonder why?" I knew he was being sarcastic, he knew why. I didn't like where this was heading, not one bit.

"I understand that I need to pay you back, but I have a son who is sick and I have no time to spare for working for free when I live by a weekly salary. I told you that I would pay you back and in due time I will" with that said I bowed once more before leaving and walking out the door.

'Speaking of which, where was I?' I thought as I walked out the gate.

I began to aimlessly wonder, the sun coming up to warm me a bit, but not much. It had to have been a good thirty to forty minutes of walking before I heard a noise behind me. Peeking over my shoulder with my arms hugging my body I saw a Black car. It was quickly speeding towards me and seemed to have no intention of stopping. I slowly began to step back when I saw it less than thirty feet away from me, was I going to die? I shielded my face when I saw it come but heard a screech. I peeked from behind my arms to see the car had stopped right in front of me and that the guy with pearl eyes was watching with a smug amused face.

He waved his hand signaling me to come to him; I cautiously took a step forward before slowly walking to him. He rolled down his window, giving me a clear view of his beautiful face. Again, what was this weird feeling at the pit of my stomach every time I glanced or looked at him?

"Get in." he commanded and with that he rolled up his window.

I followed his command and went to the passenger seat, closing the door I nervously glanced at him. What was his motive for driving here? I couldn't help but wonder, by now you should know I'm a very curious person.

"So, are you going to tell me where you live or are going to keep looking stupid?" He said, how can someone so beautiful can be so ugly all at the same time. He was like a bewitching angel, beautiful on the outside but hideous on the inside.

I quickly told him my address as he typed it into his GPS and took off like a maniac down the road. The ride was silent, it was so awkward. I didn't know what to say, or maybe I'm just better off not saying anything, that mouth of his scares me.

I leaned back into the heated seats and watched as the trees covered in thick snow pass by. Before I knew it, I was sleep again…

.

.

.

I felt myself being nudged and reluctantly opened my eyes to see the nameless man I deemed an evil beauty had turned his car ignition off. I sat up as I let my eyes drift to the oh so familiar apartment complex, 'KISEKI!' I immediately unbuckled my seatbelt and shot out the car the oil in a hot frying pan. I forgot to say thanks to the pearl eyed beauty but Kiseki came above all else in my mind.

Running up the stairs to my door I shoved the key through the door and unlocked it before running to his room. I opened the door and there was my angel, still asleep. I quietly walked over to him and checked to see how much his fever had progressed over the time I was absent.

I gave a sigh of relief to seeing as his fever had actually gone down, 'I knew he was a fighter' I couldn't help the smile that broke onto my face uninvitingly. I heard footsteps walking my way as the man who drove me home appeared.

…..Did I seriously not lock the door?

"You're stupid, who leaves the door open?" he said coming into full view before glancing at my son. "So this is the reason why you were in so much of a hurry; what you do, forget to use a condom while you were sleeping around?"

I couldn't believe my ears…

No…this must be a joke…

How can someone say something so disgusting yet not be fazed by it at all?

It felt like an out of body experience, I didn't even process what happened before I had gotten control of my body again. Not just a second ago I was kneeling before Kiseki, the next I was in front of the stranger with my fist so graciously kissing his face.

I watched with mild satisfaction as he flew against the wall with a broken bloody nose, shock written all over his face.

"I thank you for the ride, but you need to leave." With that I closed Kiseki's door, I didn't want to risk doing anything worse than what I had already done, given the fact I have no money to spare if he were to sue me. I closed my eyes softly as a tear slid down my face; I should've known that it would be sooner or later that those words would start to be hurled at me given the fact of my previous employment status.

I heard the front door click shut; I guess that meant he left. I got up softly and walked out the room so I didn't startle Kiseki out of his sleep. Heading into the living room I looked around the room to see he had indeed left. Locking the door and double checking I decided to make miso soup for Kiseki, it was his favorite and I was more than happy to prepare it for him.

Setting the ingredients aside I began to chop the mushrooms and chives before throwing them into a pot of water, an hour later I poured the soup into a bowl and settled the bowl on a tray with orange juice and a spoon. I walked into Kiseki's room and kneeled before his still sleeping face and gently shook him from his long slumber.

"I made miso soup for you Kiseki, eat up so you can get better for mommy, ne?" I softly murmured. I laughed when I saw his face lighten up and he practically swallowed the soup in one gulp. After his meal, I kissed his forehead and urged him back to sleep as I hugged him and I too, slowly was taken into the hands of sleep.

.

.

.

-knock—knock-

I was lulled out of my peaceful sleep by the banging of the door. I looked out the window to see that it was morning, disentangling myself from my child I tirelessly walked to the front door opening it with a great yawn. Blinking my eyes open I saw that it was that pearl eyed man who had the audacity to offend my child and I. Immediately I closed the door, or would've succeeded if the jerk had not stuck his foot in the door.

"Here to offend me again, or are you bored of me and it's now your turn to take your wrath out on my son?" I crossed my arms and tried to take a breather, I've only looked at his face and he already pissed me off.

"Actually…I came to apologize" he said, his voice actually seemed sincere that I took a double take almost giving myself a whip lash. I knew that shock was written all over my face, but no matter…

"Who are you and what have you done with the evil beauty." This couldn't be the same person, no way, nuh uh. I'm no fool and I refuse believe the Angel with a cursed mouth can actually say something nice.

"So I'm an evil beauty am i?" he smirked

"My behavior was disgusting and the fact that I even commented on your situation without knowing the background makes me nauseous." He then bowed low to me in respect; I couldn't help the blush that made its way up my face, what is he doing to me?

"As an apology, I want to take you and your son out to an Amusement park, all for free and on me."

"But-" I began.

"Before you say no, I will let you know, that this is my way of redeeming myself and if you do say no I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He said, but I could tell from the bribery he was trying to give me was just to toy with me and irritate me.

"O.k, fine, but I don't even know your name nor do you know mines." It's sad how he's known me for one day and can already play my irritation buttons like Mozart on a piano.

"Your name is Sakura; Haruno Sakura and mines is Hyuuga, Hyuuga Neji." With that he flashed me his 1000 gigawat smile that made my eyes burn.

A new door, new life….

And it's already starting out like a misguided circus show…

The End

.

.

.

Let me know what you guys think :D

Words: 2,409


End file.
